Between Me and You
by Maybelle-And-Nightmare
Summary: Team Seven oneshots, mostly AU. Rated T. SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SasuSai, KakuSasu, SaiSaku, NaruSaku, NaruSakuSasu, KakaSakuNaru, NaruSakuSasuSai, NaruSakuSai, NaruSasuSai, KakaNaruSakuSasu, and KakaSasuNaru.
1. SasuNaru

Hey, everyone! Nightmare here! New story! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (breath) SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Ummmm, well, since my recent obsession has been NaruSakuSasuSai, and Maybelle's is...well, just Team 7 in general, we decided to bring you a Team 7 oneshot collection. Pairings that will be featured here (during some point in time): SasuNaru, SasuSaku, SasuSai, KakuSasu, SaiSaku, NaruSaku, NaruSakuSasu, KakaSakuNaru, NaruSakuSasuSai, NaruSakuSai, NaruSasuSai, KakaSakuNaruSasu, and KakaNaruSasu. Whew, I got tired, just typing those! Erm...anyways, I'll write one, then Maybelle, then me, then maybelle, then me, then Maybelle, and so on and so forth. GOT IT? Good. OK, since I'm tired of talking right now, I give you...

TEH DISCLAIMER!: Neither Maybelle or I own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, or Kakashi. So LAY OFF! Jeez.

**_Clueless: SasuNaru-Word Count: 441_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Between Me and You**_

_**Clueless: SasuNaru**_

It was light outside. Sasuke rubbed his eyes, groaned, and blinked. He slowly sat up. What day was it? Why was he in bed so-

Oh. Right.

School was cancelled for the day.

Sasuke lay back down, staring up at his white ceiling. The alarm clock read, in large red letters, 12:19. He figured he had about ten seconds before the door burst open, and in came barreling his best friend…

The clock changed.

12:20.

"TEME!!" The door slammed open and in came a blond-haired, orange-wearing, blue-eyed blob.

Sasuke groaned. "Go away, Naruto."

"Sasuke, it's past noon! GET UP! We have to go see Sakura."

Sasuke only groaned in response, rolling over and planting his face in his pillow. "Go away, Naruto," He growled.

"Teme! Get UP!"

"Hnn."

Something hit him.

"Teme, UP!"

Sasuke rolled over and glared at his best friend.

"Go. AWAY."

"Why, teme? Had a bad dream? Or should I say…good?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke growled.

"Who?"

"Shut. UP," Sasuke said, because Naruto had stumbled upon the truth.

He'd had a…very…INTERESTING dream last night, leaving him, well…

Ahem. Anyways.

"It can't be Sakura…you're gay...so…who?" Naruto mused.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was gay. And he'd dreamed about the person standing in front of him.

Which is why he wanted Naruto to GO. AWAY.

"Hmmm…Gaara?"

Sasuke made a face.

"Neji?"

"Hnn!"

"OK, not Neji…" Naruto paused. He frowned, deep in thought. He opened his mouth. Then he closed it. He frowned, opened his mouth, and shut it again. Sasuke mentally groaned, silently pleading Naruto to leave.

But Naruto didn't. He stroked his chin, and made a noise in the back of his throat. Sasuke felt his cheeks getting warm. Then Naruto grinned mischeviously. "Me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. It was NO secret between the two that neither of them were straight, and Naruto had often made jokes about them getting together someday.

Sasuke could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. 'Naruto…LEAVE."

Naruto grinned. "Awww, teme, I didn't know you felt that way about me!"

"I don't. Get out of my house. You're stupid,' Sasuke pulled the covers over his face.

A few seconds pass, then the mastress shifted, and something else caused the matress' springs to groan. The covers were pulled over his head, and Naruto grabbed his chin, placing his lips on Sasuke's.

When Naruto pulled back, he grinned. "I don't mind you having dreams about me….Sasuke-kun."

They never went to go see Sakura that day.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Er. Anyways...yeah, that was our first one (oops, MY first one, I guess I should say), and it was SasuNaru. LISTEN HERE, YOU PEOPLE: neither of us has written SasuNaru before, so we tried our best (it helped that Maybelle went out and read like, five million SasuNaru fics beforehand. Jeez-talk about a girl commited to what she does).

DOn't forget to review, peoples, please!

I WILL be accepting flames for this one (it IS my first time writing SasuNaru! i want to get better!), so go ahead. I CAN TAKE THE HEAT!

(Maybelle's a wimp)

What's up next? Maybelle brings you some SasuSaku (she's such a safety chick, jeez).

Ja ne,

Nightmare.

PEACE,

Maybelle-And-Nightmare


	2. SasuSaku

_Hey, guys, this is Maybelle, back with another oneshot-thingy for **Bewtween Me and You.** I hope you all liked Nightmare's rendition of a short'n'sweet SasuNaru. Now it's my turn, with good old SasuSaku. I'm a little rusty with Sasuke and Sakura, so hang tight with me. I'll get back into the flow soon (grrr I hate when I can't turn them into anything I like!)._

_Because they are just too awesome to ignore, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai make an appearance in this, and Tsunade gets a mention, even if its an unfavorable one. Hee hee. Um, what else should I say? Oh. Right. BOth Nightmare and **I** are accepting flames for this fic, because, reviews are better then no reviews, and we're teetering on unchartered terriorty, I should think. So...yeah..._

_Disclaimer: Neither Nightmare or Maybelle own anything that has to do with Naruto (characters rights, that sort of thing)...So, please, don't even go there. We've been there and back a thousand times by now._

**_SasuSaku: Bonding Cabin Word Count-414._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Between Me and You**_

_**SasuSaku: Bonding Cabin**_

The tired, pink-haired female yawned, raising her hands above her head, stretching them back and forth, rewarding her with amused chuckles from her companions.

She grabbed a pillow and aimed it for Kakashi's head.

"That wasn't nice, Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Shut up," She growled, also throwing a pillow at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai.

"Hag, can't you be more respectful?" Sai wanted to know.

For that, he got an extra pillow to the face.

A hand caught her arm, and pulled it behind her back. Sasuke whispered into her ear," We're all trying to get some sleep, Sakura. Quit throwing pillows at us."

"Quit being obnoxious," She snapped back. "And let go of my arm."

"Sorry, no can do," Sasuke said, amused at the glare she tried to throw him.

"Hmph,' She said when he didn't let go.

He smirked, dropped her arm, and sat besides her. "No more throwing things," Kakashi said, picking up his box and getting up, wandering out into another part of the cabin they were currently in. "Naruto, they have ramen."

"SWEET!" This awoke Naruto from his sleep and he ran after Kakashi. Sai got up and wandered to another part of the house.

"Paint supplies?" They heard him saw.

Sakura sighed. She hated this "bonding" cabin they were in. Tsunade had decided that, since Sasuke had returned, they all needed a "bonding experience".

Gag.

Sakura shoved a lock of her pink hair behind her ear, not noticing the looks she was getting from Sasuke.

She shifted, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling, arms behind her head.

Sasuke sat next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting next to you. Is that a crime?"

"Maybe!" She teased.

If he hadn't been a guy, or if even he'd hadn't been an Uchiha, he would've rolled his eyes. "Hnn," He said.

"I'm about ready to smack you,' She informed him.

"Whatever," He said, smirking at the look on her face.

She sat up. "Sasuk-"

He leaned closer, took her chin in his hand, and stared into her wide, shocked emerald green eyes. 'WHAT, Sakura?"

She didn't say anything.

Smirking still, he leaned farther in and kissed her.

…She had NO idea what came over him, but it tasted good.

She was just starting to respond when Naruto walked in, dropped something on his foot, screamed in pain, and then yelled, "KAKASHI-SENSEI, SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE MAKING OUT!"

He was going to go down.

…Right after Sasuke finished kissing her.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hey, guys. I hoped you enjoyed my SasuSaku._

_The "prompt"/summary (whatever you want to call it) for this one was: She had no idea what came over him but, whatever it was, it tasted good._

_The "prompt" for Nightmare's SasuNaru was: Sasuke gets a clue._

_Don't forget to leave a review; we're accepting flames._

_Next time, Nightmare brings you some more yaoi with SasuSai (jeez, girl!)_

_Ja ne._

**_Maybelle-and-Nightmare_**


	3. SasuSai

Cheers, everyone. Well, Maybelle went and HAD to go do more research for me. -rolls eyes- But now I'm fully informed! (ish). Er...whatever. UM, I hope you liked Maybelle's SasuSaku...eh...whatever. ANYWAYS...this is a SasuSai oneshot-thingy-mc-bobbit. So...yeah. More yaoi. Yeah, I'm rusty.

Turns out we are accepting flames?

Silly Maybelle.

TEH DISCLAIMER!: Neither Maybelle or I own a thing that has to do with Naruto, so LAY OFF!

**_Peace and Kiss: SasuSai Word Count-336._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Between Me and You**_

**_Peace and Kiss: SasuSai_**

The sun shone down, beating its rays against Sai's naked, upper chest as he lay in the grass, trying to cool off, his eyes shut, intent on enjoying the peace of being by himself.

No Naruto.

No Sakura.

No Kakashi and his porn novel.

Just him, his sketch book, and nature.

The wind rustled the leaves in the trees and breezed past his body. He smiled softly, one of the true smiles Sakura had been teaching him about for whoever knows lone.

As he smiled, he felt chakra nearby peak, then settle.

Curiously, he opened an eye, looking around. No one else. So why…

He frowned, sitting up and reaching for his sketch book. As his muscles rippled, the same chakra peaked and settled.

Sai thought. Someone was obviously watching him. Did he want to call them out on it…?

Deciding that his peace was too nice to disrupt, he grabbed his sketchbook and flipped it open, mindlessly beginning to draw.

However, the mysterious chakra presense soon began to bug him. It had felt familiar, but…

He frowned, shutting his sketch book, setting it by his shirt, and laying back down.

A second went by. Leaves whirled around, and Sasuke appeared, staring down at him with deep intensity.

It made Sai shiver. But he said nothing. Sasuke crouched down by him, staring at him.

Seconds ticked by before Sasuke snaked an arm around Sai's waist and pulled him to his feet and against a tree.

"Emo ba-"

He never got to finish. Sasuke slammed his lips down on Sai's, prying the ex-ANBU Root's mouth apart so he could shove his tongue down Sai's throat.

This fierce, intense kissing went on for a few minutes before Sasuke pulled away. Sai, slightly panting, stared up at the last Uchiha.

Parts of Sasuke's bangs were in his face and he was also slightly panting.

Sai said, "You're hot."

Sasuke smirked, and dove in for another hot, intense, 'Let-Me-Stick-My-Tongue-Down-Your-Throat' kiss.

Sai REALLY didn't mind that Sasuke had disturbed his peace.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

I'm really interested to know what you all thought of it. Sasuke and Sai are a little hard to write together (romance between two, unemotional boys?), but I did try. And, as for when Sai said "You're hot", I can just TOTALLY picture him saying something like that.

(and then Sasuke diving in for another kiss...yummmmmmmmmiiiiiiieeeee).

ReViEw PlEaSe.

Flames are welcomed.

Sunburns, here we come!!

Ja ne,

**Maybelle-And-Nightmare**


	4. KakaSasu

_Hello, everyone. I apologize for the long wait in between this one and Nightmare's SasuSai. I was doing some research on KakaSasu...coughcough. Actually I just really couldn't get myself to write it. So, finally, I sat myself down, typed it out, and here we are! It only took...three weeks-! Lol. Anyways...I hope you enjoy this, because it took me forever to write it. What, I've been busy!_

**_Teh Disclaimer: Neither Maybelle or Nightmare owns Naruto or the characters that appear in it._**

**_Cold: KakaSasu Word Count-193._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Between Me and You**_

_**Cold: KakaSasu**_

It was one of the colder days in Kohona and Kakashi Hatake was at home.

In bed.

With the newest Icha Icha.

Curled up.

Warm.

He didn't want to go anywhere.

He was really comfortable.

So, when there was a knock on his front door, he just yelled out, "Come in."

The door opened.

Footsteps followed.

His bedroom door opened.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah. Sasuke. What can I do for you?"

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything.

Kakashi slowly put down his book and got out of bed, not caring that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Hmmm, Sasuke's face was awfully red.

Kakashi stared at his pupil with an even face-as far as Sasuke could see. He was still wearing his mask.

"Are you cold, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head, blushing more.

"Really…? Because, I WAS going to offer to warm you up, but, if you don't WANT me too…" Kakashi leaned for his book.

Suddenly Sasuke was next to him. Kakashi felt his student's forehead, and frowned.

"You're freezing."

Still he said nothing.

Sighing, Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's face, pulled down his mask, and placed his lips on Sasuke.

"Are you warm now?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Totally random (like everything I write) and short, and crappy._

_The ending was TOTALLY cheesy._

_What can I say?_

_I can only blame writers' block..._

_Let's go over this again: Please leave a review, I WILL be accepting flames, and constructive critisism, but please don't over do it. And, if you're going to flame me...WATCH OUT FOR YOUR SPELLING PLEASE! AND GRAMMER! I don't want to have to spend hours trying to figure out what you said...AND THAT APPLIES TO ALL REVIEW PLES!_

_Ja ne,_

_Maybelle_

**_JA NE,_**

**_Maybelle-And-Nightmare_**


End file.
